Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-30729424-20170129233514/@comment-30729424-20170203155521
Rodrigo Ōtsutsuki escreveu: Sakura era bem irritante no início da série, não fazia nada, vivia sendo ajudada como uma donzela em perigo, e só servia para disputar com a Ino, a atenção do Sasuke. Basicamente, Sakura era apenas isso no clássico. Porém, algo que todos devem admitir, é que a Sakura foi um dos personagens que mais mudou e amadureceu ao longo da série, claro que ela ia continuar com aqueles momentos meio agressivos dela, mas ela de fato, foi uma das que mais mudou. Sakura acabou mudando em vários aspectos, se comparar ela no final do Shippuden e no início de tudo: *Personalidade: ela era muito temperamental, se explodia com facilidade, só pensava em conquistar o Sasuke, e estava pouco se lixando para Naruto. Porém com o passar do tempo, Sakura se tornou uma mulher com uma personalidade ainda mais forte, porém ela ficou ainda mais segura de si e começou a valorizar ainda mais o Naruto, e passou a olhar para o Sasuke com uma maneira mais séria. *Aparência: Sakura não é conhecida por sua beleza, ela possui uma beleza mediana, se for comparada com as outras Kunoichi. Mas se pararem para pensar, o jeito que ela se veste, é totalmente voltado para o estilo de luta dela. Já que ela é mais do estilo bruto, taijutsu, causar danos massivos com as próprias mãos, ela não podia ficar colocando vestidinhos, tiaras, pulseiras, deixar o cabelo grande, como outras por aí. As que fazem esse tipo de frescura, geralmente são mulheres que quase nem lutam, como: Ino, Mei e a própria Hinata. E mesmo a Sakura utilizando um estilo bruto, ela continua cuidando da sua aparência e vaidade. Enquanto a Hinata, ficou ridícula e virou uma dona de casa. *Poder: Sakura era um zero a esquerda, não fazia praticamente nada. Ficou por anos sob a tutela da Tsunade, aprendendo todo o arsenal da Hokage, virando de um zero a esquerda, para a principal força médica de suporte na guerra. Ela dominou TODOS os ninjutsu médicos da Tsunade, e ainda a superou no quesito de força bruta. Ela aprendeu até as técnicas de regeneração absurdas da Tsunade, enquanto a Hinata, mesmo com a herança genética e o chakra de Hamura foda, ficou apenas com aqueles Leões Gêmeos. *Amor: Sakura tinha apenas uma paixonite obsessiva por Sasuke, não era nada a sério, mas com o passar dos anos, ela demonstrou que o amor que ela sentia por ele, era verdadeiro e incondicional. Mesmo com todo o mundo tratando Sasuke como um criminoso internacional, ela ainda sentia que ele poderia ser salvo. Ela estava disposta a matar ele, só para salvá-lo dessa vida de ódio. Sakura ficou chorando pelo Sasuke? Sim, ela chorou e muito. Mas isso se deve ao fato dela amar o Sasuke verdadeiramente, coisa que alguns aqui, acham que isso é motivo para rebaixar Sakura de alguma forma. Enquanto a querida Hinata, só ficava nas sombras falando "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun" toda a hora. *Carreira: Sakura trabalhou como assistente direta da Hokage durante anos, e liderou todo o corpo médico de Konoha, durante a invasão do Pain, e liderou ao lado de Shizune, toda a divisão médica da Aliança Shinobi. Ela também curou inúmeras pessoas no campo de batalha, conseguindo invocar um gigante como a Katsuyu, sendo o único suporte médico em campo, além de manter o Naruto vivo, pois ela estava com o coração do Naruto em suas mãos. Ela também colaborou com o selamento da Kaguya, e logo após o final da guerra, ela criou uma clínica psiquiátrica para tratar as crianças com traumas da guerra, e sem falar que, Sakura criou e cuidou de uma filha sozinha, e tinha que cuidar da casa e trabalhar, afinal, ela ficou como jounin, enquanto Hinata, uma mera chunin. No total, Sakura é extremamente superior à Hinata, pena que a maioria dos fanboys da Hyuuga, só ficam utilizando argumento falando da testa dela, e porque ela vivia batendo no Naruto. São argumentos infantis, dignos de fanboys da Hinata e haters da Sakura. É melhor encontrar argumentos melhores para contrariar o que eu disse, porque se vier com mimimi de testa gigante, vou simplesmente ignorar. Ah, e uma observação: Não sou fanboy da Sakura, e se fosse para eu ser fanboy de uma mulher, eu seria fanboy da Konan, pois ela é a minha preferida. Só avisando, para evitar que falem merda. * Ela contiua esplosiva * Ela pode ter amadurecido mais ainda é infatil e mais imatura que a Hinata * Se for falar em roupa Sakura ganha, mais em aparecia ela uma das mais feia entre as mais bonita de Naruto * Oque adianta a Sakura ter todo esse poder mais se inútil do vamo ver que nem destruir um olho que so de ela fazer algo simples ia ser grandioso, Hinata melhorou muito no taijutsu, e ainda ela tem o Punho Gentil de alto nível que exige um controle de chakra excelente juntamente com o Byakugan, Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas... * Sem falar que ela já tentou matar seu amor verdadeiro, quase sempre indecisa que nem o Sasuke mudando dela lado a série toda... * Sim ela falava Naruto-kun, direto mais Sakura era a irritante suprema que fica chorando e querendo seguir ele que bagunça que ela fazia com o anime... cara ela fazia muito mais coisa irritante que a Sakura... Hinata sempre soube que amava o Naruto não ficava fazendo o show de horrores que a Sakura fazia... Mera chunin Naruto ficou como gennin por pelo menos cinco anos e epocas que era genin era de nível kage... A graduação não da tudo... Cara temari é jounin e só faz vento se for olha assim Naruto e Sasuke no Shippuden é inferior aos jounin figurante que lutaram contra o Madara * Sobre selar a Kaguya é porque ela é burra... Hinata nunca teve a meta de ser jounin ou ter cargo... * Cara ela tem tudo isso que você falou mais ainda é esplosiva, não serve nem pra cuida da casa... Tem diploma de jounin mais serve nem pra cuida de onde mora e para ter uma vida amorosa normal... * Cara só de ela ser protagonista esforçou e viver indecisa e faz quase nada no anime todo alguns feito no shippuden faz ela ser inferior a Hinata que nem preocupo com isso... * Cara sobre o amor da ta mais pra tolice/mulher de malangro que amor, porque o cara que ela amava tudo que ele fazia era humilha-la, despreza-la isso é ridiculo... Tantas vezes que o Sasuke chamava ela de irritante ou algo do genero, mais ela ficava apaixonada isso não é amor nem paixão isso é coisa de idiota, masoquista e de tolo. Já o Naruto nunca maltratou ela intencionalmente! * Cara a Hinata só queria a preocupação, carinho e atençao de Naruto, e ela conseguiu pelo menos a preocupação e atençao de Naruto no clássico na luta contra o Neji que ele juro com sangue da Hinata que venceria/vingaria. Ele nunca fez isso com niquem só com a Hinata, nunca o Sasuke faz isso com a Sakura nem perto disso amava ela só que não sabia. Cara Naruto chego ao extremo por causa que Hinata tinha apanhado pelo Neji, basiando pelo que o Naruto e Sasuke já fez pela Sakura eles não faria algo assim tão intenso por ela se for é tudo forçado e meio que por obrigação... * Sakura até hoje ela não consequiu atenção do Sasuke que objetivo dele era só ter filho com pra recostruiu o clã isso ta evidente na série! * Praque a Sakura ter tudo isso é não ser tão realizada como a Hinata?! É tipo ser mendingo e ser mais feliz que o bilionario... * Obs: procurando ser o mais realista possível * [http://pt-br.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mural_de_mensagens:Lend%C3%A1rio_otsutsuki Lendário otsutsuki] é muito infatil é sobre isso que to falando